Heart of Vengeance
by Azrael1
Summary: an angsty one. Kurapika's reason for revenge
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is not a Shounen Ai fic. Just an angsty one. Disclaimer: I don't own Kurapika-sama. That's it. But I do own Aesis, who is my made-up character. ^_^ Summary: This mainly on Kurapika-sama's reason for revenge. It happened few days after the attack of the Genei Ryodan to his tribe, the Kuruta.  
  
Heart of Vengeance by Azrael  
  
Chapter 1 Moment of Lamentation  
  
Black, thick clouds enveloped the sky, blocking the sun's rays from shedding light. The weather was unfriendly, the heavens roared while lightning struck continuously.  
  
Raindrops spattered against his skin, mixing with the blood that oozed from his wounds. His eyes were blazing scarlet but no sign of anger can be traced, just sadness. Sadness from within. Sadness rushing fast, breaking out of his soul.  
  
Beads of tears slowly formed, gathering at the brim of his eyes, ready to run down his cheeks. Warm and burning.  
  
The rain poured harder, falling like pebbles from the sky. Pebbles that broke to nothingness upon touching the grounds.  
  
He leaned against the window. His forehead bleeding, leaving wet traces of blood on the glass. His body lagged, tears streaming, burning against his pale cold skin.  
  
"Kuruta" He whispered, closing his eyes, reposing.  
  
---  
  
Flashback  
  
"No!"  
  
Kurapika screamed. He sat helplessly before a huge hairy man, his mother in his arms. He held his mother tight, his clothes stained with her blood.  
  
She laid lifeless. Cold and lifeless in his arms. Her head tilted to the right while blood gushed out of her eyes. Hollowed eyes. Bruises covered her body, bruises from defending his son, protecting him with her life.  
  
The smell of gore infuriated him. He wanted to attack, to hit the beast responsible for her death. But he couldn't. He was forever frozen in anger, in hatred, in pain. The only thing he could do is stay with his mother, cradle her in his arms, savor the moments left of her.  
  
The man stood before him, slowly raising his right hand.  
  
"Father" cried Kurapika.  
  
He fell dumbfounded, dropped at what he saw. The beast had his father, clutched at the neck. He had blood smeared on his face. Blood from the people he murdered. He looked at Kurapika intensely with his fiery glowing eyes, licking the blood on his lips.  
  
His father struggled, tried to escape from his grasp. His crimson eyes bulged out, his skin purplish, almost out of blood.  
  
"Father!"  
  
Kurapika finally stood up ready to charge when suddenly...  
  
SNAP  
  
The beast tightened his grip, breaking his father's neck...  
  
His head dropped, rolled at the beast's side.  
  
Kurapika froze. He saw his face. His father's face. His expression remained. His mouth wide open - shrieking, but made no sound.  
  
"Fa-father"  
  
He slowly fell onto his knees. His heart beating rapidly, beating to a melancholy tune. He could feel the wind blow, blow against his skin. It felt so cold, cold and somehow lonely.  
  
The beast bent down, picking up his head. Blood dripped as he lifted it up. He violently snatched the eyes, showing no mercy but instead, pleasure. Pleasure of killing, of seeing blood, of heavy shrieks - shrieks filled with terror.  
  
"No!" Kurapika assaulted. He tried to kick the beast on his right leg. But still, it wasn't enough to stop him.  
  
The beast caught his leg and brutally swung him towards the wall. Kurapika was sent flying, crashing down helplessly. His head hit the wall, blood trickling, flowing continuously. His right arm fell numb, his body screaming in pain.  
  
He felt like a leaf, a withered leaf blown away, moving to the will of the wind, losing his self. He was losing his life, drop by drop.  
  
Everything was blurring, turning black. But with his last strength, he kept his blue eyes opened, watching the beast walk away, the spider mark in sight.  
  
"Spider" It left an imprint on his young mind. He fell away...  
  
Flashback Ends 


	2. Crystal of Hope

Chapter 2 Crystal of Hope  
  
The rain ceased. The black thick clouds drifted, leaving the sky crystal blue, opening up for the sun's mighty rays.  
  
Kurapika slowly opened his eyes. He felt the warm shine of the sun, waking, comforting his senses. His body was in terrible shape, but somehow he felt better. He was able to rest amidst the stormy weather.  
  
"Let me help you." A sweet voice of a lady broke in. She stood in front of him. Her short black hair falling, covering her brown almond-shaped eyes. She looked like in her late twenties, dainty with her purple dress. She bent effortlessly towards him, lending her pale-skinned hand, smiling.  
  
Kurapika tried to reach out. But he was too weak to even move a muscle. He looked at her straight at the eyes, expressing the maddening pain he felt inside.  
  
Slowly, the lady bent closer, almost kneeling at his front. She moved her left hand, carefully removing the bandages. The bandages revealed a small tear-eyed crystal on the middle of her palm, glowing with white light.  
  
She positioned her hand on his cheek, giving-off a feverish sensation against his cold skin. Kurapika was amused, his eyes wide open at the sight.  
  
He couldn't believe it. The crystal was actually curing him. He felt his wounds close, his bruised body recuperating. He felt being soaked in warm water, cleansing his body, rejuvenating his spirit, setting him free from the snares of agony.  
  
He felt like a new person, a new identity. It seemed that the crystal has erased everything and instead, has breathed him with new life, new hope.  
  
"The flesh may heal, but the heart never will." she whispered while taking her hands off his cheek.  
  
"Thank you." Kurapika gazed at her with gratefulness, his lips expressing joy.  
  
"You're welcome. By the way, my name's Aesis and you are..."  
  
"Kurapika."  
  
She stood up, stroking her hair away from her eyes. She got the bandages, wrapped her hand once more, and then slid it inside her pocket.  
  
She was silent, observing him meticulously. She looked as if she was reading his mind, analyzing his very soul, staring blankly through his eyes.  
  
"You're all by yourself. Wanna come with me, then?" She asked in a friendly manner, seemingly concerned about him.  
  
"Yes. But I-"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm alone too. I won't charge you or anything. I just need a companion." She beamed and again offered her hand.  
  
"I thank you very much." Kurapika answered.  
  
He took her hand and stood up. He was still surprised but felt no doubt towards her. He didn't know why he felt that way for her. It seemed that he already met her and was just buried in the past, long forgotten in the past.  
  
She didn't look familiar, neither did she act like one. She was a total stranger, an alien and yet something about her made him feel safe, assured. It felt a whole lot different.  
  
"You're from the Kuruta." She spoke seriously, her brown eyes glancing at him.  
  
Kurapika fell silent. Memories of that fateful day started to churn in his mind. He felt the pain once more, encumbering his heart. He continued walking...  
  
"That's okay." She stopped and turned. She knelt before him, looking at his eyes. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Kurapika rested upon her bosom, inhaling her sweet scent. He felt safe in her arms. Tears building, escaping, flowing continuously against his cheeks.  
  
"Mother." He moaned with grief. "Hush." Aesis whispered, easing the bitterness he felt inside. It felt like home, like her mother's arms. It was long time since someone had hugged him tight, embraced him with tender, loving care.  
  
"It will be alright, Kurapika." Aesis ensured him. 


End file.
